


nightmares, in time

by madnessiseverything



Series: tales of narnia [22]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brother Feels, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Edmund is rather suddenly pulled from the void of ice and darkness by a pair of warm arms wrapping around his chest. His vision shifts from an unforgiving dungeon to a dimly lit bedroom. His bedroom.the one where nightmares don't care about the passage of time.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Series: tales of narnia [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	nightmares, in time

**Author's Note:**

> a little brotherly feels ficlet i promised on tumblr aaages ago, and at last here it is!

It’s so very cold around him. His hands have long gone numb in the shackles, and his vision is blurred with tears. Nobody is looking for him, he thinks distantly as he screams for help. His voice feels too quiet, too pathetic. They won’t hear. All the same, he knows that he can’t stop trying. It would be letting _her_ win. So he screams.

Then, Edmund is rather suddenly pulled from the void of ice and darkness by a pair of warm arms wrapping around his chest. His vision shifts from an unforgiving dungeon to a dimly lit bedroom. His bedroom. His breath stutters and the arms tighten around him.

“Are you back with me?” Peter asks from behind Edmund. Edmund inhales, exhales, then nods. Peter’s grip loosens enough so that Edmund can turn slightly and find his brother in the candlelight.

Peter is sitting up against the headboard, his legs on either side of Edmund’s slumped body. He smiles. Edmund runs frustrated hands over his face.

“Sorry,” he mutters against them, and Peter huffs.

“You never need to apologise for having nightmares, Ed,” he says gently. Edmund’s frustration bubbles into his throat.

“I should be over them by now, shouldn’t I? It’s been over a year!”

Peter is silent, but his arms retract until he has enough room to tug on Edmund’s shoulders. Edmund follows the motion but keeps his eyes down. He doesn’t want to see whatever heartbreaking look Peter is levelling at him.

Peter’s hands tighten. “Ed, look at me.”

Edmund, feeling chided already, clenches his jaw and doesn’t look at him. Peter sighs. His hands drop away from Edmund’s shoulders into Edmund’s line of sight. He immediately misses the warm and steadying force of them. He grits his teeth more forcefully. His face aches.

“Sometimes,” Peter says, his voice quiet, “I wake up and think that I can still feel Maugrim’s body crushing me.” Edmund’s head snaps up. Peter is looking straight at him, eyes reflecting the candle’s flame. “It always feels like my ribs might break under his weight.”

“What?” Edmund asks and immediately regrets it, his voice cracking on the word. Peter smiles wryly.

“I don’t think nightmares care about how much time has passed, Ed. We’ve just got to wake up and move on.”

Edmund swallows, desperate to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat. “Why didn’t you say?” He finally manages. Peter shrugs and opens his arms.

“I don’t know. I suppose I was doing that High King thing the girls like to scold me about again.”

Edmund grins and folds himself against Peter’s chest. “Definitely.” He presses his face into Peter’s nightshirt and closes his eyes. “None of that anymore.”

Peter’s arms come around him again. “Only if you promise you won’t do it either.”

Edmund sighs and knocks his fist halfheartedly into Peter’s stomach. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter). feel free to pop by for a chat!


End file.
